The present disclosure relates to the field of computers and physiological sensors, and specifically to the use of computers and physiological sensors in the field of medicine. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers and physiological sensors in directing a user to a medical resource based on real-time readings from a physiological sensor that is in use on the user.
Medical resources provide high-tech to low-tech assistance to a person. For example, an operating room with the latest monitoring and surgical tools and personnel provides a high-tech solution to a person having a heart attack, while a park bench provides a low-tech solution to a person whose medical condition simply limits his stamina while walking.